


Faded memories

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: After years of fighting as Chat Noir, Adrien is covered in scars from hits he took during battle. How does Ladybug take it when she finds out that he's been hiding it from her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Faded memories

The suits they wore weren’t indestructible, nor were the people who wore them invulnerable. Ladybug didn’t have the knowledge about that second half as Chat Noir didn’t believe letting her know that he was getting hurt was a good idea. But the evidence was undeniable. Looking at his bare chest after his shower was something Adrien did often, not because he was vain of course, but mapping out all the scars along his chest became a routine in the last few months. The past four years of akuma fighting haven’t been kind to him but he could at least be thankful that his face was never scarred like the rest of his body was. Being pierced with a sword, hit by lightning, zapped out of existence and much much more. He always took the hits do Ladybug didn’t have to, but that came with a price.

He threatened to quit doing photoshoots all together if he was required to shirtless for another gig. While his father was not pleased with that, he highly doubted he would be pleased with the state of his chest and it would raise far too many questions. He hoped that he would never have to talk about it but apparently, as black cats tended to be, he would not be that lucky. One text from Ladybug scared the ever-loving shit out of him, but he could never deny her request.

_LB: Get your ass to our rooftop now, and you better wear something that won’t reveal your identity_

He knew this was coming, it was hard not to. An archer’s bowstring snapped during a competition causing the arrow to misfire making him lose his top spot and it even took him out of the top three. Thus, Arrowhead was born and although he wasn’t a particularly difficult akuma he was a dangerous one. Just before Chat was able to use his cataclysm on his bow, Arrowhead shot an arrow at Ladybug and it landed on the right side of her lower stomach. Chat Noir has taken enough hits and was littered with enough scars to know that shot was going to be her first scar, and if he could help it her only one. She was able to quickly capture the akuma and throw up her lucky charm summoning her miraculous ladybugs even with the arrow protruding from her abdomen. Knowing that he was going to hear about it sometime later he offered a fake smile with their customary fist bump.

_CN: On my way_

He didn’t even bother putting on a shirt, he grabbed a generic baseball hat and sunglasses after putting on his non-Gabriel branded black sweatpants. He transformed and made his way to their secluded rooftop away from any prying eyes. Seeing an absolutely pissed Ladybug waiting for him was not a good sign but he didn’t expect anything less from one of the two people who seemed to care about his alter-ego’s safety, both of which were very terrifying and he would never want to get on either of their bad sides. Which is exactly what he’s done.

As soon as he landed, he rolled into the sanctuary of the alcove and released his transformation. Ladybug’s anger dropped considerably, traded for sudden panic and the covering of her eyes.

“I already know what you’re going to ask, so you can go ahead and look, you shouldn’t be able to figure out who I am.” He dropped his head in resignation knowing he was about to either piss her off or break her heart and he didn’t know which one would be worse but he hoped for her to be angry cause he couldn’t bare to see her cry.

While his chest used to be considered a work of art, times have changed, now his chest was certainly _a work of art_. Mixes of whites, light pinks, faded purples enveloped his chest. Whether long lines or other large shapes that marred his once ‘perfect’ chest. He knew that she would be disappointed in him, but he couldn’t say he would change a single thing about any of his fights.

While her gloved hand traced the scars that he tried to keep secret, he noticed the tears that started rolling down her face. “My Lady, don’t cry.”

“You idiot!” she screamed, raw emotion flowing from her lips. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting hurt. That I wasn’t fixing you up like I should have! That- That.” Losing her strength, she collapsed into his waiting arms holding onto him tightly, scared she would lose him. That one day her miraculous cure wouldn’t bring him back after he died. That he would lose a limb permanently and that it would all be her fault.

“This is why.” He said after letting her sobbing soften. “You’re cure works just fine but me and Plagg have a theory.” She pulled away to look at him and seeing how red her eyes were made his heart break. “Because our suits are meant to prevent magical attacks, it also stops your magical cure, partially at least. For any injuries beneath the suit your cure acts more like really fast healing instead of a full reset like it normally is for everyone and everything else.”

She let her face fall back into his chest muffling her voice. “But you’re hurt, and I don’t fix it.”

“Shhh, bug, first of all there’s nothing you can do differently, second once your little ladybugs fix me up, I’m all good. What you see on my chest, that’s just the memories of what happened, faded… but not forgotten.” They sat in a tense silence for a couple of minutes before Ladybug spoke.

“Let me see.” Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “Let me see who has gotten hurt so bad for my sake.” He lifted her chin, taking in her tear stained face, his heart broke at the sight of it knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

“You know I can’t say no to you My Lady, and if you ask tomorrow, I’ll certainly show you. But today, you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement, so If you really want to know, ask me tomorrow.” He was astounded at the calm voice he heard himself speak, because in that moment all he wanted to do was cry or hold her until all her tears went away. The conversation stopped there, instead they spent the next thirty minutes or so cataloging all of his scars and what battle they came from. Every mark was a memory and no matter how painful it was they relived it together.


End file.
